The conventional fastening device for a fishing reel is comprised of a main cylindrical body, a fixed sleeve secured to one end of the cylindrical body, a fastening collar screwed over the other end portion of the cylindrical body and a movable sleeve slidably inserted over the cylindrical body at a position between the fixed sleeve and the fastening collar. The reel is mounted to the device with its feet being securely received in hoods possessed by the sleeves. As is well known, the reel is subjected to various horizontal forces during use and displacement of the reel caused by such force application tends to cause undesirable deformation of the hoods, resulting in less stable mounting of the reel.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fastening device for a reel which assures reliable and stable holding of the reel over a long period.